My Xmas baby!
by Neo SHINIGAMI
Summary: What do Yuki and Shuichi really want this Xmas? Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

**_My X-mas baby!_**

**()_WaRnInG_:Contains YAOI / adult language / boyfriend abuse / gender confusion ()_RaTiNg_:PG-13 (T)**

_**Chapter 1 :"Gift For My Yuki!"**_

It was a cold,windy winter afternoon in late December. Shuichi Shindou was happly window shopping for his dream boy,Eiri Yuki. When he came to a book store,he paused. He saw a big display with Eiri's newest novel in it ("just in time for the holidays!"). He smiled wide. Shuichi knew all too well what that new novel was about.

FLASH BACK 

"Yuki? Are you sure you should get this published?",Shuichi lifted his head up from the rough-draft of Yuki's new story.

"Well,why not? Everyone already knows about us,so I thought it'd be fine to write about us.",Yuki took a puff of cigarette and turned to the younger man,"Besides,I thought this story would be...ya know...special...kinda like a X-mas present for you." Yuki knew exactly what to say to make Shuichi melt. Shuichi went silent. He looked away from Yuki,to the floor,blushing. "I know,Yuki. But it's still too dangerous. I think you should just thro-",Shuichi was cut short as Yuki took him in his arms,turned Shuichi's face to his and stared into his eyes. "I'm not gonna throw away such an interesting love story just because a cute,little boy asked me to. Understand?",Yuki gently put Shuichi on his lap and softly pulled him closer,"This is a gift. I can't just throw it away now...",Yuki trailed off,thinking maybe he'd said too much or the wrong thing. Shuichi looked at him wide-eyed for a moment,then jumped up on Yuki in a clumsy hug and practically squeezed the life out of him. "Oh,Yuki! You really _did_ do this for me,didn't you?"

"Hey! Hey! Get off!",Yuki yelled.

"Oh,Yuki! I love you!",Shuichi rubbed their cheeks together and squeezed Yuki harder.

"Agghhh!",Yuki groaned as he was being pulled down,"Listen,I just don't wan't to throw it away because...I'd have wasted days working on it and...you know how much I hate to waste time..." Yuki blushed slightly as he said this and hoped Shuichi couldn't see it. But,he did,of course.

"I love you,Yuki!",Shuichi shouted,"Yuki,Yuki,Yuki,Yuki,Yuki,Yuki,Yuki,Yuki,Yuki,Yuki,Yuki!

YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKIIIIIIIIIII!"

Yuki's ear drums couldn't take much more of this. He pushed Shuichi on the sofa,grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him. _'Ahhh...silence.'_,Yuki thought. The kiss lasted a while until they had to pull away for air. Yuki got what he wanted;Shuichi _was_ quiet now,but as Yuki licked his lips of Shuichi's left over saliva,he found that he was quite turned on. He gave a few huffs and held Shuichi down (even though Shuichi wasn't going anywhere),so he could steal another kiss from him. _This_ kiss lasted a lot longer and was much deeper. Shuichi could feel Yuki's slim fingers run up and down his thigh. Shuichi groaned as Yuki brought his hands to meet Shuichi's groin and then started to peel his pants off. Yuki moaned and quickly reached to pull Shuichi's underwear off and----

FLASH BACK OVER 

Shuichi was standing against the window of the book store with a deviant grin on his face. He didn't even notice he was drooling.

"AHAHAHAGAHA!",Shuichi laughed like a maniac as he recalled that hot night they had had.

He stopped only when he realized he still had an important task to fulfill.

'Now to find the perfect gift for Eiri.',Shuichi said to himself. He reached a toy store and saw a whole herd of children with their moms,shopping. Shuichi stopped and watched as the children ran up and down the store showing their parents the toys they wanted from Santa for X-mas. He just loved kids. And,sometimes,was compared to a kid. 'I do not act like a child.',Shuichi mentaly told himself.

He finally walked up to a little boy picking out a train for Santa to get him,and smiled,"Hey there!",he bent down to chat with the child,"So,you getting a train for X-mas,eh?"

"Uh-huh!",the boy replied,"I'm gonna ask Santa for it!" Shuichi patted the boy on the head and looked around. He finally found a shiny,red train and handed it to the boy,"Here you go. This is the best train I've seen at this store! Ask for this from Santa if you want.",Shuichi's smile grew wide.

"Ok! Thank you,Ms.!",the boy happliy simled and carried the train to his dad to show him.

"No problem!",Shuichi waved bye to the kid,but stopped abuptly as he realized what he had been called. "Ms.? You gotta be kidding!",Shuichi was about to cry,but stopped himself.,"I'm not a kid. I can handle this like an adult!",he thought aloud. Apparently,that little mistake bothered him so much,he rushed after the boy. "Hey kid!",Shuichi called out,"Wait a sec."

"Daddy,thats the nice lady that helped me pick out a train!",the boy said,looking up at his dad.

Shuichi was just about to correct the boy,but his dad stopped him and smiled,"Well,thank you Ms.!",he put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder,"I'm really impressed such a beautiful,young lady,such as yourself,would help a little boy like that. You must be a angel sent from heaven."

Shuichi just stood there in shock. He couldn't move or say anything.

"I'm sorry if I am a little forward,but would you like to have dinner with me sometime? I'm a single dad and,well,you how it is..." The man looked sad just then. Shuichi finally came to sences and felt sorry for the guy. _' I guess just **one** dinner with him wouldn't be so bad '_,Shuichi thought.

"I just want to have some company,ya know. I had to give up my whole life to be a dad. I just want a nice friend like you...thats all..." He looked at him with puppy dog eyes. The man looked very handsome and

he seemed nice enough. "Well...alright. I guess if you just want a friend...,but I have to tell you,I'm not a woma-" Shuichi couldn.t finish his sentence because the intercom of the store turned on and a woman's voice came over a the speakers saying;"ATTENTION SHOPPERS. THE STORE WILL BE CLOSING IN 5 MINUTES. PLEASE MAKE YOUR FINAL PURCHASES NOW AND HAVE A NICE NIGHT. HAPPY HOLIDAYS."

"Well,I gotta go now.",the man gave Shuichi a smile and shook his hand,"I'll see you at 8:00,at this store again Friday,Ok?"

All Shuichi could do was nod.

"Oh and what's your name? I'm Touya Kumakura.",the dad asked.

"Daddy,we gotta go! The store gonna close!",the boy yelled.

Dad and the liitle boy ran to the cashregister.

Shuichi found himself calling out,"Shindou! My name's Shuichi Shindou!"

The man smiled,"Oh,really!" Then that means-",his son cut him off as he told his dad to hurry.

They both waved good bye. Shuichi looked at the ground and sighed._ ' How do I get myself in these situations? '_

But...how bad could this be? He's respectful,seems sweet,caring...and he does look cool.

This might be fun. To have a new friend with a sweet little boy. It'd be like babysitting. Except with a cute guy there.

Shuichi sighed again,'_No sence in trying to convence myself it's ok. And what will Yuki think?'_

In the end,Shuichi decided not to tell Yuki. He thought it wasn't that important.

But,what _was_ important was to find a gift for Yuki. Shuichi just had to keep telling himself that. He repeated it over and over,"Gotta focus. What would Yuki want?"

He passed a flower shop. "Flowers?",he thought,"No,that's not too special..." Then,he spotted an antique store. A Chinese antique store. Shuichi decided to enter just to humor the idea of Yuki needing anything from an antique store. It was a small shop with silk floors and slik on the walls and windows. Stacks of shelves filled the room,all of them with gold and silver nick-nacks,of all shapes and sizes,in them.

"Um,excuse me.",Shuichi politly said to a small,asian man behind the counter.

"Yes? What is it young lady? Can I help you with something?",The old man asked with a wide grin.

"Ummm,actually,I'm a guy.",Shuichi replied with an in-ward sigh,"but,I was looking for something to buy a very special person for Christmas and he's...well...kinda..."

"Say no more.",The old man smiled as he said this,"I think I know the type." The old man took out an old,dusty box from the back room and with a large grin,blew the dust off. "Let me guess. This person in question is hard to please,but you want to anyway because this person's very special to you?"

Shuichi's eyes grew big,"Yes! That's exactly it!"

"Well,then look in this box and maybe you'll find something for 'this person'." The old man walked away from Shuichi to let him decide on his own.

_'Hmmmm...'_,Shuichi thought,_'Well,maybe Yuki would like something here...'_ Shuichi started to dig through the box and soon found a small,sliver case-looking-thing and that caught his eye.He opened it up and to his surprise he found four,tiny silver figures inside. "Hey,is this a Saiyuki replica?"

The old man came back,this time with a cup of green tea and another one of his wide smiles. "So,you are interrested in _that_,eh?",He sat down at a table set up in the back corner of his store and called Shuichi over there to sit next to him. "Well,it is a very,very old model of the "Jouney To The West" legend.",the old usured him,"and it's very,very valuable too."

"Ohhh.I see," Shuichi opened his wallet,"You're not gonna sell it to me cheaply,are you?"

"Oh,no,young man.I was mearly stating a fact.It _is_ very special you know...",the man twittled his thumbs and made a face that gave the impression he was thinking hard. "Well,for you...$46.00."

"Wow!Really!",Shuichi stood up and stared in disbelief,"That's cheap! I was expecting,like,$100,000.00 or something!"

"Yes,well,that's as low as I go.So take it and go. I believe it's about to snow,so you better hurry up and get to your lover,Shuichi Shindou." The old man smiled and took another sip of his tea before standing up,walking Shuichi to the door after paying.

"Thanks a lot Mister!" Hey,wait...how do you know my name?"

"Heh.Well,there are not many young boy rock stars with pink hair and a body as frail as a woman's...eh?"

Before Shuichi could get angery or even give him an answer,the old dude whipped out a pen,"Would you...maybe...autograph my butt?"

Shuichi,stunned,took a few steps backward,"Wha-Wha-What?"

"Yes. I am a big fan of yours. Please. Here. Do it here",he pointed to his rear,"I'll pull down my pants for you...unless you want to-"

Shuichi walked slowly out of shop with his purchase,shaking his head 'no'-too shocked for words.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!",Yuki almost doubled-over with laughter (which is hard to imagine with Yuki).

"It's **_not_** funny,Yuki!",poor Shuichi was pouting on the sofa,next to the blonde man,"It was really weird...and scary."

"You didn't sign him,did you?"

"NO! Of course not!",Shuichi shouted,angery that Yuki was so amused at his expence,"It was sooo creepy...Make me feel better Yuki!"

"No way."

"Huh! Why! You're so mean,Yuki!",Shuichi climbed up on Yuki's lap.

"If I'm so mean,why are you on my lap?",Yuki said,smirking slightly.

Shuichi made himself more comfortable on Yuki,"Because I still love you."

"Hn. How much?"

"Huh?"

"How much do you love me?",Yuki asked again.

Shuichi paused for a second,"_This_ much.",he streched his arms out as much as they would go,almost hurting himself in the process.

"Oh,really?"

"Yes,baka!",Shuichi smiled,"So,how much do you love me?"

"..."

"Yuki!"

"..."

"Yuki!"

"..."

YUKI!"

"I'm thinking!",Yuki closed his eyes,"I love you...enough to..."

"Yes,Yuki?"

"To..."

"Yes!",Shuichi was becoming restless.

"To...kill you?",Yuki offered.

**"What kind of answer was that!"**,Shuichi started hitting Yuki as much as he could,"Why are you trying to abset me?"

Yuki took Shuichi's hands (which he was trying to hit him with) and held them tight in his own,"I'm not trying to make you sad," Yuki kissed the pink-haired boy's hands,"That's the last thing I _ever_ want to do."

Oh,yes. Yuki was slick! _Very_ slick.

"Oh...Yuki...",Shuichi blushed and reached for the blonde man. Yuki allowed himself to be pulled down on top of Shuichi. They kissed. Tonuges clashing.

Yuki pulled away from the kiss,"Wait. We can't do it here.",he picked Shuichi up and started to carry him to the bedroom.

"But,Yuki,that's to far away!",Shuichi said,hastily.

Yuki mentally agreed and,instead,carried him to the closest room;the kitchen.

Don't burn yourselves!

To be continued in Chapter 2!

()BoNuS:

Chapter 2 preview:

We get to meet some new characters and some old ones! And we get more indept on Touya Kumakura! Is he a friend or foe! AND don't forget about Shuichi's date with Kumakura-kun!

"See you Space Cowboy"


	2. Chapter 2

**_My X-mas baby!_**

_**\\\ Chapter 2 info \\\**_

()_WriTTeN By:_ Paisley (Neo Shinigami) --- manga/doujinshi semi-pro artist ---

_() WaRnInG: Contains YAOI / adult language / boyfriend abuse / gender confusion ()RaTiNg: PG-13 (T)_

_() PaIrInG(s) : Shuichi/Yuki () hints of K/Sakano (you'll see what I mean later) () Kumakura/Shuichi (but,it's a bit one sided)_

_() DiScLaImEr: All characters (with the exception of a few,example:Kumakura) were created by the great and powerful Maki Murakami-sama! That's why they call it "fanfiction"! ;) ...but,who **is** "they" exactly...?_

_() TiD-bIt Of InFo: Was written while I was chewing lots of bubblegum and listening mainly to L'arc-en-Ciel and the Gravitation soundtrack. _

_story note : **Digimon Rumble Arena II **_--- I,myself,was going to pick _Soul Calibur II _(or Dead or Alive II) for the game Shuichi and Yuki play,but it isn't on the PlayStation II...is it? So,my younger brother picked _D.R.A.II _(It's a fun game and we both love anything Digimon...) :)

__

__

_**Chapter 2 :"Short And Sweet..."**_

"Oi! Yuki! You're **cheating!**",Shuichi threw down the game controller.

"No,I'm not." Yuki smiled deviantly,"It's just a game. If you're going to be so sore about it,then don't play."

"Hmmph! You're still not playing _fair_. You can't just start touching me like that when you're about lose. It's distracting!",Shuichi started to blush,"That's all I'm saying...",he fell silent.

The blonde man smiled again,"So,you're saying I can't touch you while we're playing PlayStation?"

"No! I said don't cheat by touching me when you're losing! Why can't you pl-" Yuki cut him off,leaning forward so that their hair intertwined,eye to eye,"I'm sorry...You where just so cute-looking..."

Shuichi had a feeling that Yuki was lying to him,but he didn't care right then. They kissed.

They parted. "Yuki..."

"Hm?"

"Do you...wanna play again?"

"No.",Yuki said,flatly.

"But,why,Yuki?",Shuichi asked.

"I don't play with losers."

Shuichi was shocked for a moment,then got angery,"YUKI! You're soooo mean to me!",the younger man sobbed,"And you're still a cheater!"

"Fine. Then,let's play again;that'll settle our argument." Yuki proposed the challenge.

"Fine.",Shuichi picked his controller up and sat,facing Yuki,eyes burning for the challenge.

"Fine.",Yuki pressed the reset button on the menu screen.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!",Shuichi yelled.

"FIIIIIINE!",Yuki finished _that_ argument.

/ The game restarted and the biggest war of _Digimon Rumble Arena II _was on/

"DING-DONG!" The doorbell rang.

"Yuki?",Shuichi asked,but didn't turn away from the game,"Someone's at the door."

Yuki just grunted.

"Yuki! Go get it."

"_You_ go get it."

The doorbell kept ringing,"DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG DIIIIING-DOOOOONG!"

Yuki groaned,but pressed the 'pause' button on his controllor and got up,"This isn't over by far,_fckhole._"

Shuichi would have been a bit afraid by that last remark,but his sudden burst of male competitive hormones made him feel pumped...er..._more_ pumped...

The door stopped ringing. Shuichi could hear the door open,then close quickly,then rapid knocking,then it open again,and close,followed by some foot steps. He heard next a familar voice,"Oi! Shuichi!" The next thing the little pop-star knew,his best friend,Hiroshi,was standing in front of him,"Hey,man! What's hanging?",Hiro said,cheerfully.

"Hey,Hiro! What's up!" Shuichi jumped up and gave his friend a hug that soon turned into Hiro giving Shuichi a 'super-noogie',"How 'ya been,Hiro? It's been _forever_,dude!"

Yuki cut in,"It hasn't even been 24 hours since you've last seen eachother,moron!",he sat down on the sofa,lit a cig,and sighed,"You two are always in my house. Find another place for your gay little 'club house' meetings,",he took a long drag of smoke,"Idiots..."

No one heard Hiro's low,almost whispered, comment that sounded like : "Maybe that's a good idea;_you're_ hogging all the _gay_ in this house,'asshole-san.'"

/Maybe that's true (?) (YES) or (NO) /

"But,Yuki! You're place is nice and clean. And Hiro will only be here for a minute..."

Yuki closed his eye,annoyed."..."

"Heh. Don't worry,Yuki-san. I'm just here to tell Shuichi some good news about our 'late' CD."

"Wow! Hiro,tell me! What's the good news?",Shuichi was practically bouncing off the walls.

Hiro smiled,"Well,Mr.K called me today and told me that even though we had to release our latest CD a little late,it still had a chance to be on sale in time for the holidays. Also,that our fanbase must have doubled in size! Just over 70 percent of fans have already reserved the CD! And that's not all!"

Shuichi was drooling,his eyes already burning with excitment,"Yes? What else,Hiro!"

Even Yuki had to put his cigarette out and listen to Hiro.

"Well...K-san said that Sakano-san said that Seguchi-san said that there is a stong possiblity that we could be triple as popular by Friday! That's tomorrow! We might be able to past Nittle Grasper all the way,Shuichi!"

Shuichi's heart was pounding rapidly,sweat was literally pouring from his face,and the next thing you know,he was off like a fire-cracker,"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He jumped on Hiro,sqeezing him to death,"We're finally HUGE,Hiro! We're up there with Nittle Grasper,man!"

"That's right,dude,but stop choking me!" Hiro broke free,"We gotta be at work tomorrow for a special meeting. So,don't be late."

"Right,Hiro!" They both smiled wider than ever,"Isn't it great,Yuki!"

Even Yuki cocked an eyebrow,"Yeah...for a dumbass." Even though Yuki didn't admit it,he was proud of his Shuichi.

Shuichi ignored Yuki last comment,"So,Hiro. You wanna stay for a big breakfast to celebrate?"

Hiro grinned,"Of course!"

Ignoring the bad-mouthing comments from Yuki,Shuichi and Hiro headed for the kitchen.

Moments later,the three of them came back into the livingroom with plates stacked high with food (Yuki was _forced_ to cook).

Hiro noticed that their PlayStation was on,"Hey,what's with this?",he asked,pointing at it.

Shuichi picked the controllers up,"Oh,it's nothing. Just me and Yuki having a little spat before you got here,that's all."

Hiro raised an eyebrow,"Really? It doesn't look like you guys finished. Can I watch?",Hiro asked,amused,"Who's winning?"

"I am.",Yuki stated,taking his controller from Shuichi.

"But,not for long!",Shuichi sat next to Yuki,ready.

"Okay? Ready,Steady,Go!",Hiro directed. Both Yuki and Shuichi pressed the 'pause' button a second time to continue the game.

AFTERMATH

"YAAAAY! YAHOOOOO!",Shuichi cheered at the top of his lungs,"I WON!"

Yuki sat there fumming,pissed he had been so careless in that last round,"Humph...",he huffed faintly.

WINNER : SHUICHI SHINDOU

LOSER : EIRI YUKI

"IN YOUR FACE,BABY!"

"Oh,will you shut up! You just got lucky that I'm really sleepy and I couldn't focus!",Yuki lit another cig,"Little punk..."

Shuichi grinned,"Sure,Yuki...Anyways...",he looked at the clock,"It's getting late,Hiro. Maybe you should get going home,now. It's practically dark outside and I hate it when you have to drive late at night..."

Hiro smiled,"Heh. You're starting to sound like my mother. I'll be fine.",he patted Shuichi on the head,lovingly,"Okay,_'mommy'_?"

Shuichi giggled,"Okay."

"Uhum!",Yuki grunted,"Sorry to break up happy,fairy land here,but get the hell out of my house.",he ordered.

"Oh,I see I'm not wanted here anymore",Hiro said,mockingly,getting up,"Don't worry,Yuki-san. I'll leave so you two can be alone to enjoy a little make-up sex..." After saying this,Hiro lept to the door before Yuki could get him and beat the shit out of him. His last words were : "See you at work tomorrow,Shuichi!"

Yuki followed him to the door,"Yeah,you better run,you little-"

Just then,Shuichi took hold of Yuki's arm,lovingly,leading him back inside,"Yuki?"

"Hm?"

Shuichi moved _closer_ to Yuki,_rubbing_ things,"Yuki. I'm-"

Yuki cut him off,"Let me guess. You're going to say : 'Yuuuukiiii...I'm ready for our make-up sex.'? Am I right? You always say that after we make up."

Shuichi couldn't sence any real annoyment in Yuki's words,so he got suddently bold,"What? You don't want me to say it anymore?",he asked,adding a bit more _sexy_ to his voice.

Yuki looked a bit surprised by this,but only for a moment; he leaned forward so that their noses almost touched,"What's with that tone,hm? You only act like this when you're totally confident that I won't throw you out on your ass." Yuki said it so softly and as-matter-of-factly that Shuichi looked stunned himself,but that subsided as Yuki leaned in even closer for a kiss. The blonde man's hand brushed the side of the young singer's face,falling to gently hold Shuichi's chin in place as he made the kiss deeper. Yuki could feel the younger man moan in his mouth,his hands holding on to Yuki,as if being drained of energy by the kiss and needing something to hold on to. Yuki snaked one arm around Shuichi's slim waist,holding his upper body up,and holding the younger man's head up to his with his other hand;Shuichi could feel himself get weak in the knees and it showed. Shuichi's hands were intangled in the older man's glossy,blonde hair. One pulled the other into one passionate kiss after another. Perfect. Nothing. Nothing at all could ruin this moment. _'Nothing at all...'_,Shuichi thought.

Suddenly,without warning,a rain of bullets plunged from above. A maniac laugh,all too familar,from a _wild_ American.

_'...Except **that.**'_,Shuichi inwardly groaned. Yuki sensed the deadly bullets in time,pulling Shuichi to safety,"Ah,Yuki!"

The blonde hunk fell from the sky,guns in hand,and grinning like a maniac,"Shuichi Shindou!",the man landed on his feet and came closer to the shocked couple,"Sorry bout showing up like this.." His tone of voice made Shuichi and Yuki both think he was full of shit.

"K-s-s-s-san?",Shuichi was horrified,but managed to stammer the following:

"K-K-K-K-K? What the F-CK are you doing? How? W-why? bahajfjfjgbnfbsdtvgcjiuik! hfghthgfhgdad! why tahell? What on God's green earth just happened! Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

oooooooo HEART-FAILURE oooooooo

(insert a loooong beeping sound)

AFTERMATH

After a few obsene dreams,Shuichi awoke to find his lover over him,a worried expression on his face. The pink-haired man blinked a few times,making sure he was truely seeing it. But it disapeared and was replaced quickly by a look of distaste.

"Yuki?",Shuichi sat up,"What in the world-?"

Mr.K quickly strolled over to where Shuichi was sitting,squatting down to be at eye-level with him,"So you're finally up,eh? You had us worried for awhile there,kid. Hahahaha!" ,K stood up again,pointing to himself,he spoke again,"Sorry about before. I suppose you weren't yet ready for my chose of a _dramatic_ enterance,heh?"

Yuki cut in,"Listen,I don't know what's going on and,frankly,I don't give a damn,but I want you to leave,_now_!"

K walked over to Yuki,"I see that you want a explanation,Yuki-san."

"No! I _don't_!",Yuki got even more angery.

"Wonderful! Since you seem sooo interested,I'll tell you!",K grinned,menacingly.

"Are you _braindead_?"

"So! Anyways! I just came by to tell Shuichi-kun here that by tomorrow he could be as big as Nittle Grasper themselves!"

Shuichi cut him off,"Yeah,I know! It's soooooo cool!",he sounded really stoked,"Hiro came by earlier and told us!"

"Hiroshi?",K sounded a bit surprised,"Really? And I told him not to say anything to you before _I_ could surprise you with my 'grand opening'.",he sounded more disapointed.

"You mean you did this for _me_,K?",Shuichi's eyes watered up with joy.

"Yes,only for you...",K answered.

They hugged;sobbing with happiness. (It all seemed as if in a cheesy play)

"You **idiots**!",Yuki shouted,annoyed,"So,the reason you impaled us with all those bullets,nearly killing us,was all for the sake of appearance;to tell us something we _already_ knew?"

"Ummm...Yes!",K smiled,innocently,"But,you didn't die! All thanks to _you're_ sixth sense of danger,Yuki-san! I knew you were a worthy opponent! You knew to pull Shuichi away from the bullet's course just in time,saving you both...",K bluched,snicking slightly,",and all while you were rather..._distracted_..."K trailed off seeing the look of distaste on Yuki.

"What do you mean I was _distacted_?"

K smiled,then puckered his lips together,while crossing his arm,holding himself,and began to mock the action of _kissing_ (kissing noises and all!),"You two were _smooching_ if I wasn't mistaken.",he cracked up.

Ignoring the flushed Yuki with the death-glare,Shuichi walked over to K,blushing himself,but had a serious tone,"K-san. I'll be at the meeting tomorrow. Count on it!"

K smiled and patted Shuichi's head,"I know."

He turned his attention to his watch,"Whoops! Look at the time! I gotta get going before it gets late!"

TIME : 1:44 AM

Yuki sighed at all the stupidity that surrounded him. Poor Yuki...not! ;p

"Bye,K-san!",Shuichi waved good-bye to his manager as K disapeared on a the back of purple dragon (Yes,you read that right).

The pop star turned around,"Hey,Yuki?",he searched for Yuki with his eyes,but he was gone,"Yuki? Yuki?"

Yuki had already gone back inside.

"Yuki! YUUUUKIIII!",Shuichi banged on the door until he left big crater-type dents and blood (?) on the door,"Please,open up,Yuki!"

By the time Yuki let him in (or couldn't take the noises anymore,take your pick) ,it was pass 2 o'clock in morning and poor Shuichi was cold,wet (?),and half asleep. Feeling rather bad for doing that to him,Yuki wrapped his lover in a blanket,took him to 'their' bed,and 'cuddled' with him until sunrise.

TIME: 5:32 PM FRIDAY (A.K.A.-"GUDGEMENT DAY")

"BYE,YUKI!",Shuichi,shouted,high-speed waving,"I'm go'n ta work!"

Yuki covered his ears,"Why do you have to shout like that;I'm two feet in front of you,dork..."

The younger man giggled,"Sorry 'bout that,Yuki...I'm just soooooo excited!"

"Hn..."

Shuichi couldn't resist;he pounced on Yuki,"YUKI! Hehehee...You're sooo cute! I'm sooo happy!"

They both fell to the floor;Shuichi on top.

Yuki,slightly annoyed,sighed,"...Listen,kid..."

Shuichi interupted him,"I'm sorry,Yuki..again."

"Don't just _say_ it...Don't _do_ it in the first place."

Hearing this,Shuichi looked sad.

Yuki pulled Shuichi's mouth down to cover his own,snaking his hand in the younger man's shirt,playing with his nipples.

Soon,Shuichi got happy again.

(Things happened) --- Author-trying to speed things up while keeping it PG-13

TIME : 7:24 PM FRIDAY

Yuki buttoned up his shirt,walking his lover back to the door,"You better move,you'll be late."

Shuichi nodded,"Yeah,you're right. I'd better hurry...",he slid on his shoes,"Thanks,Yuki...",he blushed.

"Hm? For what?"

Shuichi flushed even more,"Ummmm...well,'ya know...What we just did...and 'ya know..."

Yuki resisted the urge to blush himself,but failed about half way. _'Well,when he puts it like that...'_,he thought.

Placing a hand on Shuichi's head,patting it,he spoke again,gently,"Around 9:30,right? That's when you should get back? I'll be here waiting for you,okay? Don't be late. Oh,and have fun...I guess...",even though he felt a little uncomfortable saying this,he half wanted to anyway.

Shuichi's eyes grew even bigger,"Awwwwwwwww!",he gave Yuki his infamous 'genki' smile,"I will,Yuki."

They hugged and Yuki even gave the other man a sweet 'bye' kiss.

Shuichi walked out the door,"I love you,Yuki!",he waved.

"Me..too...",Yuki said back,struggling just a little.

AT N.G. RECORDS' MEETINGS ROOM ---

Shuichi Shindou slammed the twin-doors open,putting his hands on his hips,looking victorious,"I'M HERE!"

Mr.K,Hiro,and Mr.Sakano all looked up at once,"SHINDOU! ON TIME!"

Noticing the shocked looks on their faces,Shuichi smiled,"So,you all doubted me,eh? Even _you_,Hiro?"

Hiro walked over to him,patting Shui-chan on the head,lovingly,"Heh. Of course not,Shuichi. We are all just so proud of you.",soothed Hiroshi.

Shuichi grinned,"So what's the deal? Sakano-san?"

Mr.Sakano came over,"Well,Shindou-san,since Bad Luck is so popular now,I,that is,K-san and I have decided that you should have a photo shoot and we are planning on putting a 'Best of Bad Luck' CD together with some good shots of the band."

"Really? That's great,Sakano-san! Do we start now!"

Mr.Sakano pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger (and,no,not _that_ finger) ,"Well,we can't start just yet..."

"Huh? Why not?",Shuichi's faced fell.

"Ummmm,well...",the priceless producer struggled a bit,"Fujisaki-san is not here yet..."

"What!"

"Yes,well,.."

Shuichi gasped,"But,he's never,ever late..."

"I know but,we must wait for him-"

The twin-doors open again,"Ohio gozimasu.",announced a slummped figure with dark greenish-like hair.

"Fujisaki!",they all shouted at once.

Fujisaki just batted a hand at them,"Yes,I'm very sorry I'm late..."

Shuichi walked over to his bandmate,"So,what took 'ya,Fuji-kun?"

The other man yawned,"Ummm...I just lost track of time...sorry again..."

Shuichi swiftly put a hand on Fuji-chan's shoulder,"Well,then,let's get started!"

"Alright,",Mr.Sakano pulled out a video camera,"Now let's make the special,behind-the-sences video footage for the fans."

Mr.K looked at his watch,"Okay,we started at...exactly...7:48 PM...and it's Friday-"

Something 'clicked' in Shuichi's mind;it made him jump as he realized what he had forgotten,"Ooooh...nooooo..."

Hiro noticed this,"Hm? Shuichi? What's up?"

"Oh,no,Hiro...I forgot to...I...What day is it again?"

"Huh? Oh,it's Friday...and it's almost 8:00...Why?"

Shuichi's eyes grew wider,"I gotta go...",he walked,almost robot-like,to the nearest exit.

As he walked out,slowly,Hiro raised an eyebrow in intrest,"Shuichi? Where are you going?"

All Shuichi said before he left was,"Date...I gotta date..." When he was sure he was out of sight of them,he made a run for it;sprinting as fast as he could to the toy store-meeting place.

BACK IN THE MEETING ROOM ---

Everyone looked...surprised. Hiro's eyebrow raised again in intrest,"A date,huh?"

"You mean with Eiri Yuki-san?",Mr.Sakano asked.

"Hmmm...maybe...Who knows?",Hiro replied.

"I will!",K shouted,hand raised high (as if in a classroom),and jumped up with his gun,"_I_ will find out for you!"

Hiro smiled weakly,"No...That's alright,K-san..."

"Nonsense!",Mr.K grinned,"**No Problem!**" He spun around,guns in hands,ready to go!

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-nooooooo,K-san!",Mr.Sakano tried to stop him by flinging himself at Mr.K,but the American man just picked him up and carried him gently in his arms to the nearest window,"I shall return with this fair maiden when I have found out what our little pop-star,Shindou-kun,thinks is important enough to skip work for!",and with that,Mr.K,with Mr.Sakano clutched to his stong chest,leapted out of the window,girly screams coming from Mr.(?) Sakano.

Hiro and Fujisaki were left shocked,stone-faced.

Next to 'Happy-Go-Lucky' toy store,stood Touya Kumakura,awaiting his date with Shuichi Shindou.

"Gee...I wonder if Shindou-san is alright...",he looked at his watch,"It's almost 8:15..." The chocolate he had brought was starting to weigh heavy in one hand as the flowers in his other hand were beginning to make him feel sad,"...Or maybe I was just stood up...again...",he wanted to cry.

awwww...

"Oi! Hey...um,Kumakura-san? I'm here!",Shuichi,panting like crazy,raced to his new found friend(?).

Touya's face lit up,"Ah! Shindou-san!" The dark-haired man smiled wide,"Konnichiwa!",he held out a hand to his new friend to help him relax.

"I'm...sorry I'm so late...",Shuichi smiled weakly,blushing.

"Heh. That's okay. You were only a few minutes late,anyways. _I've_ been later than that before...",Touya blushed as well,rubbing his head in embarrassment,"Besides,you look _great_...!"

Shuichi blushed even more,he had forgotten to but on cloths for their...date(?). He wore a sleeveless white T-shirt,a tan jacket with lots of pockets,navy blue geans that have been cut so it looks like they're shorts,and just his regular pair of street shoes.

But,Touya had on a black,tight,sleeveless turtleneck,a white jacket,a black pair a cargo pants,and black dress-shoes. And,of course,he wore a big,loveable smile. _He_ was the one who looked _great_.

"Here," he handed Shuichi the chocolate and flowers he brought for him,"I made them myself."

Shuichi accepted them,flushed,"Wow! Thanks a lot,Kumakura-san! And you made em? Both of them?"

"Heh. Yeah. I made the chocolate myself and I have a garden at home...I picked the prettiest flowers for you...",he replied,very bashful.

"That's so sweet of you!",Shuichi giggled a bit,"They smell really _good_!"

"Which one;the candy or the flowers?"

Shuichi sniffled both of them,"Both!" They both laughted.

"So,you wanna go somewhere?",the dark-haired man said,looking hopeful.

"Uh,yeah. Sure!",Shuichi said,cheerfully.

Touya held his hand out to the side,half bowing,"Ladies first."

Shuichi felt weird,he would _have_ to tell Kumakura-san that he was a _guy_,not a _girl_,soon.

But,for now,he just walked in front of Touya,smiling and giggling.

But,unknown to them,their was an American madman watching them from the shadows...Well,make that a American,madman _manager_ **and** a scared,girl-of-a-man _producer_...

MUHUWAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-cough-cough...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! -scary,huh? ;)

****

**_-To be continued in Chapter 3! _**

() _BoNuS_ :

(1) **_Author's Note(s) for Chapter 2 _:**

Hello! Well,another chapter,out of plenty,completed! To tell you the truth,I didn't really think the end of this chapter through too well...So,first off,I'd like to apologize for not getting into too much of Shuichi and Touya's date,yet. Also,for not getting very indept on Kumakura like I'd planned to in this chapter;but,I still have chapter 3,right?

I've been juggleing 4 fics;for me,writing just one at a time is hard enough. So,updates might take a while. gomen---

Next,I'd like to say that this fic is starting to turn into,not just a Yuki-Shuichi-Touya love triangle,but a little bit of a K/Sakano pairing fic as well.

As for the Y/S/T love triangle,I have a good plan for that,so don't worry. ;) It'll all work out in the end and everyone will leave with someone. (I like happy endings like that.)

And as for the K/Sakano pairing hints;I have been playing with the idea of this cute pairing for a while now (almost 3 years to be exact) and I kinda like it. And,yes,I know that K has a wife and kid in the manga and Sakano has an _obsession_ with Seguchi-san,but I still think this pairing is good. Just think about it! ;)

In this chapter,I may have gone a bit overboard,though;portraying Sakano-san as the "fair maiden" and all. sweatdrops---

But,if anyone doesn't agree with me about this pairing,then I don't mind if you tell me so,but give me a good reason why,please. :)

If you don't like it,don't worry;you can just skip the small parts in this fic that might have hints of K/Sakano in them.

Last,I'd like to thank whoever is reading this fic. Thank you so very much! You make me so happy! hugges

Please keep reading and review it for me when you get the chance:)

_**--- Also,I'm going to put this story in doujinshi form when I'm through (It's fun to write,so I'll be even more fun to draw!) :) ---**_

Love,

Neo SHINIGAMI Currently the 'husband' of two shinigami - Duo Maxwell (Gundam W) and AsatoTsuzuki (Yami no Matsuei) (---)

* * *

(2) _**Chapter 3 preview!** _(NOTE : CONTENT MAY BE SUBJECT TO CHANGE)-That's fancy-talk for-"I'm still not sure if _all_ of the following will be in the next chapter. :

In the next chapter,we get to know Touya Kumakura a little better. And we continue his date with Shuichi!

What will Mr.K and Mr.Sakano think of it as they secretly watch them? Will something be revealed in the prosess? And,what will Yuki think?

What's up with Fujisaki? Why's he so moody? Is it his time of the month or something? insert fake laughter

With the holidays right around the corner,will eveyone have a happy holiday?

When Yuki's new novel doesn't do as well as was thought,will Shuichi's Xmas gift from Yuki (the novel) end up hurting them both?

I don't know;I haven't written it yet. insert crappy joke

_**"See you Space Cowboy"**_


End file.
